Friends or Foes
by Kichigai Joshi
Summary: What would happen if the Sailor Scouts found themselves in the DBZ world and they didnt exactly hit it off.
1. Default Chapter Title

I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I don't own any of the characters and I am not making any money off of this story.  
  
  
"What the hell do you think you are doing Vegeta? I told you that the gravity room was not fixed yet."  
"Well I need to train. What do you expect me to do? If it wasn't for Kakorrott's brat's influence on the boy   
the gravity room would not have blown up."  
"Well I cant go any faster so deal with it."  
"Aaarrrggghhh." Vegeta walked out of the gravity room heading towards the kitchen. As he walked in he could hear   
Bra complaining about something that Trunks was doing. He had her favorite doll and was threatening to pull its head off.  
"No. No. No. Leave it alone and give it back to me. Please. Come on Trunks." Bra pleaded.  
"Damn it Trunks, just give her the blasted doll. Anything to shut her up."  
"Here you go loser." Trunks threw the doll down to Bra and a big smile appeared on her face.  
"Thank you Trunks." She turned to Vegeta, "Thank you daddy." She walked up to him and hugged him. Vegeta kind of   
pulled away. 'Damn these humans and their emotions.'  
"Whatever" he mumbled under his breath. "Woman get in here and make me dinner!"  
"What do you want Vegeta? Do you want your gravity room or your food." Bulma yelled across the house.  
"Don't question me woman. Now get in here and get me dinner!"   
*~~~~~~~*  
"Serena! Serena! Wake up Serena! Your going to be late to Rei's." Luna tried desperately to wake the sleeping girl   
but it was looking pretty hopeless. "Serena!!!"  
"Ahhhh. Darien. Oh Darien you are so hunky in that suit."   
"Hey Luna let me help! Come on Serena time to wake up." This time Rini was taking her try at waking up Serena.   
"Ok here it goes." She backed up as far as possible from the bed, got a running start and jumped on Serena.  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" Serena jumped up scared to death. She looked up and noticed that Rini was   
sitting on her. "What is going on? Are you trying to kill me by fear."  
"Well we are going be late to Rei's and its all your fault Serena."   
"My fault? My fault? How is it my fault?"   
"Please Serena don't waste time by starting an argument just get ready." Luna pleaded.  
"How was I starting an argument?"  
"JUST GET READY SERENA!!!" Both Rini and Luna yelled.  
"Fine you don't have to get all up on my case." With that Serena was trying to hurry and get ready. It was already   
10:00 am and she was supposed to be at Rei's in 15 minutes. When she was finished getting ready all three of them   
ran to the nearest bus stop.  
*~~~~~~*  
"Woman I'm going over to Kakkorrott's to spar. Brat you can come with me if you want to spar with that idiot   
son of his."  
"All right Vegeta don't be too late home tonight." Bulma said.  
"I want to go to daddy." Bra said.  
"You cant go. You will just whine all the time. And you will get in the way."  
"Please daddy?" Bra put on her biggest puppy dog face. She knows how Vegeta cant turn her down when she does this.  
"Fine."  
"Thank you daddy!!"  
"Yeah yeah. Whatever."  
Goten was the one to answer the door when Vegeta and Trunks arrived at the Son's house. "Hey guys. How's it going   
Trunks?"  
"Hey Goten wannna go to the mall and check out the girls?"  
"Hell yeah I do!!" Goten replied.  
"Boy if I would have known you were going to go waste your time at the mall I wouldn't have brought you along.   
Anyways I have more important things to worry about. Hey brat wheres Kakkorott? I want to spar. NOW!"  
"Dad! Vegetas here to spar with you." Goku came out of the house when Goten called him.  
"Hey Vegeta. You wanna spar right now?"  
"Yes I wanna spar right now! You have a problem with that? I am the prince of Saiyans. If I want to spar then I   
will spar." Videl, Gohan, Pan, and Krillin walk out of the house.  
"Well ok Vegeta but the others are gonna spar to then."  
"Oh having a party with out me I see. Fine I don't care lets just spar."*~~~~~~*  
Serena looked at her watch as she was running to Rei's. "Wow its already 10:30. I hope Rei doesn't kill me."  
"Well Serena what did you expect. This is what happens when you are lazy. I cant believe that YOU are MY mother."  
"Rini you know all the right things to say don't you" Rini got a big smile across her face and kept running.  
When they finally got to Rei's no one was there. "Rei, Minna, Lita, Ami, where are you?'' Serena shouted. "Come on   
guys I know I was late but do you really have to make fun of me and hide?"  
"Artimas? Where are you? This is Luna you don't have to hide from me."  
"You don't have to hide from me either." Rini exclaimed.  
"Ok everyone lets split up and try to find them."  
"Wow Serena did you think of that all by yourself?"  
"Can it mini breath." Luna went to the right of the temple, Rini went to the left of the temple, and Serena went  
into the temple to look for everyone.  
"Minna, Lita, Rei, Ami? Where are you? Come on guys don't do this to me." She walked into the main hall and saw   
two figures in the shadows. "Rei? Ami? Is that you guys?" The two figures came out into the light. To Serena's surprise it  
wasn't who she thought it was. "Amara? Michelle? What are you two doing here?"  
"Hey moon face. Well Rei wanted us all to get to together as scouts and talk about things that have been going on   
lately. Didn't she tell you?"  
"Hey Serena we couldn't find any sign of them anywhere." Rini said. Rini and Luna came running up the hall. "Hi   
Amara, hi Michelle."  
"Hi little Rini."  
"No she just told me I better be here. So where is everyone. Are they hiding?"  
"No. They are missing." Serena got a confused look on her face.  
" Missing? What do you mean? And why have you guys transformed?"  
"Well Serena," Neptune started, "You see when we all gathered here, Minna Rei, Lita, Ami, Hotaru, Triston, Darien,   
Amara and myself, we began to talk about things and then a monster showed up."  
"A monster? What kind of Monster?"  
"Well we aren't exactly sure. We've never seen anything like it before. All we know it was green and it kind of   
looked like a human of some sort. We felt that it had a high power level so we thought it was an evil being. We all   
transformed and were fighting it and then some sort of portal opened up and everyone but us got sucked in." Neptune   
explained.  
"Neptune and I were near the door so we jumped out of the room so we could warn you when you got here."   
"So the monster got sucked in too right?" Serena asked.  
"Yes" Uranus Replied.  
"How do we get there?" Luna asked.  
"Well actually the portal is still there. We need to go threw it to save the others."  
"Right."  
"Before we do anything you two are going to have to change." Uranus exclaimed  
"Yeah no telling what may happen in the other world." Neptune added  
"Moon Cosmic Power" Serena was now Sailor Moon.  
"Moon Prism Power" Rini was now Sailor Mini Moon With that being done they walked into the portal and were sucked   
into another world.  
  
  
(Well that's it for this chapter.   
I hope you liked it. In the next chapter they meet and some interesting things happen.)  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	2. Ami makes a mistake

I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. Nor do I own any of the characters in this story. I wrote this just for fun.   
I am not making any money off of it.  
  
Sailor Moon and Sailor MiniMoon landed in an alley. So did Luna. The girls were unconcice. Luna however was awake.   
She looked around the alley to see that they were in a city. A city, however, much different then the one then they had   
just come from. She walked back to the scouts to try and wake them up. "Serena Rini wake up. We are in a different time."   
No response. She looked around to find Neptune and Uranus for help only to find that they were no there. 'Oh no,' she   
thought to herself, ' they must have been transported to another place in this dimension.  
"Oh my head. Oh." Sailor Moon was starting to come around. Her head ached with pounding pain.   
"Serena you are awake I was a afraid that you may have been out for a while." Luna ran back over to Sailor Moon.   
"Come on help me wake up MiniMoon."   
"Ok Luna." Sailor Moon tried to wake the sleeping girl. She grabbed her shoulders and started shaking her.   
"MiniMoon come on its time to wake up. Come on."  
"Oh Darien why don't you leave Serena to whine and come sit by me." MiniMoon murmured in her sleep.  
"WHAT? WHY YOU LITTLE PIPSKEAK!!!!! ILL TEACH YOU TO TRY AND TAKE MY DARIEN FROM ME!!" Sailor Moon grabbed   
the Mini version of herself by the arms and started shaking her all about instantly waking her up.  
"HEY SERENA STOP IT WHATS THE MATTER WITH YOU."  
"You want Darien to leave me and go be with you."  
"Relax it was just a dream. Don't over react. Besides he would sit with me because all you do it whine all the time."  
By this time Sailor Moon's face was turning more red than a tomato.  
"Why you little…." Before she could finish MiniMoon had already ran off not wanting to be in the way when Sailor Moon  
  
blew up. "What why don't you stay and listen you brat. Darien is mine. Come back here." It was too late though. Rini had   
already detransformed and ran off.  
"I hope your happy Serena. Now not only do we have to look for the other scouts but Rini too." Luna exclaimed.   
Sailor Moon also detransformed . Serena looked at Luna confused.  
"Wait a minute Luna. The other scouts. Aren't they here?" She looked around to see in fact that they were not there.  
"No they aren't here they must have been taken to another place. But before we search for them we must find Rini and  
be on the look out for the green monster."  
"Right!" Said Serena. Her and Luna ran out of the alley to start searching for Rini.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
"Hey Trunks there is a fine catch." Goten and Trunks had arrived at the mall and were looking for some girls.  
"Hey Goten look she has a friend. And what's this they actually have a pretty high power level."   
"Yeah come on Trunks what are we waiting for. Lets go for it." Little did Trunks and Goten know that the girls that   
they were interested in were non other than Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars.  
"So what does you computer say Mercury? Where are we?" Mars asked.  
"Well it seems we are in fact in another dimension. I'm getting some very high power readings. Could be trouble."   
Just then two very muscular guys walked up to them.  
"Hey ladies how's it going?" The one with the lavender hair asked Mercury. He caught her off guard so when he said   
this she balled up her hand into a fist and hit him in the eye.  
"Oh my god what did I do. Here let me see."  
Trunks backed away holding his eye. "What the hell is wrong with you bitch? Damn I was just trying to be nice."   
Trunks started to get very angry. His hair started to flicker gold and that's when Mercury's computer started to go berserk.   
"Oh my gosh. I'm sorry we have to go." She grabbed Mars' hand and ran out of the mall.   
"Oh no you don't! I know you can fight I can sense it. Come here and fight me." The scouts just kept on running.   
"Fine then if you wont come back then I'll come and get you! Come on Goten."   
"Ummmm……ok sure."  
"Mercury they are chasing us. Do you think that they have to do with that Green monster that we were fighting   
earlier?"  
"I don't know but I do know one thing, they both have very high power levels and I don't think they use that power   
for good." Mercury and Mars ran around a corner and bumped into Serena and Luna.  
"Mercury Mars we found you."  
"No time to talk we have to hide and quick." Mercury yelled out.  
"Yeah we got dropped in the mall here and these really strange guys talked to us and Mercury accidentally punched   
one."   
"Yes and he is really powerful and can sense our fighting ability. We must find a place to detransform."  
"Hey girls we are right behind you." Trunks yelled. He wasn't a super sayajin anymore because he didn't want to   
hurt the girls too bad.  
"Yeah you cant run forever." Goten added.   
Just then Serena got a great Idea. "Luna take them back to the alley Ill meet you there in a minute."  
"Ok."  
"Serena be careful these guys may be connected to the enemy." Mars Shouted to her friend. Serena jumped out from   
behind a building in front of Trunks and Goten.  
"Hey I was wondering if you could help me." The two boys stopped and studied the girl and decided not to hit on her   
because of her odangos.   
"What is it?" Goten asked.  
"Yeah and make it fast we have some unfinished business to attend to."   
"I was wondering, what the hell is with your friend's hair? I mean really. You look like a porcupine." Goten got a   
furious look on his face.  
"Hey you are one to be talking. Ms. Spegettie and Meatballs." Goten replied.  
" Yeah but her hair is missing something man. Oh I think she is missing sauce and cheese"   
" Yeah I your right." Serena was just about explode when Ami and Rei came to where they were and grabbed her and pushed her   
aside.  
" You will have to excuse her." Rei exclaimed with a big fake smile on her face. "She's not exactly all there in the head.   
Come on Serena."   
"What do you mean I'm not all there in the head. Rei I demand that you tell me right now." She was struggling to get  
free of Ami's hold.   
"Silly Serena," Came a voice from behind the guys. Trunks and Goten turned around to see a girl about the age of 9   
or 10 standing behind them. She had tears in her eyes (obviously fake but it was fooling the guys. " Why must you worry mommy  
and I like that. *sniff sniff* You know what the doctor says about you condition. Yet you still run out like nothing is   
wrong." Rini is convincing the guys as she wipes her fake tears away.  
"CODITION? WHAT CONDITOION????????" Serena was going nuts. How could her friends and future daughter do this to her.  
And in front of the enemy.  
"What condition" Goten and Trunks asked the little pink haired girl.  
"Well she is slowly loosing her brain cells. She will eventually die." Rini lifted her hand to her face and rubbed   
her fake tears away. " And……..and she's my only sister and I don't want her to die." At this time Rini was in a full fledged  
cry. Rei ran over to her and hugged her.  
"It's all right Rini." She turned to Serena and gave her a bad look. "See what you did you poor Rini again."  
The guys just stood in awe. All though they had never heard of this "condition" they both fully bought it. "Wow we   
didn't know. I'm sorry man. If you ever need anything just come to the capsule corporation and call for Trunks I'll be there   
for you."  
"YOU WONT NEED TO BE THERE BECAUSE THERE IS NO CONDITION!!!!!"  
"Right. Well I guess we should be going. Bye guys. Take care."  
"Yeah bye." After they had left Ami let Serena go.   
"WHAT THE HELL WAS ALL THAT ABOUT!!??"  
"Calm down Serena we were doing it so they wouldn't get mad."  
"Yeah but Rini went over board. You didn't have to go and make a big seen about it."  
"Yes I did Serena. It was the only way for me to get you back."  
"Ok I can see where this is going to lead and both of you don't even start. Lets just leave it at this ok. We have   
to look for the others."  
"All right Luna. Lets go."   
When Trunks and Goten Got Back to the Son house they told everyone about a new enemy that they found.  
"So what do they look like son?" Goku asked.  
"Well they were two women dressed in some pretty skimpy Sailor Suits. I'm pretty sure that there are more than just   
the two though. At first there were more and then their ki just disappeared. That's how we lost these ones. They had a pretty high power level too. Almost that of a Super Sayajin level 2."  
"Wow that strong huh?"  
"Well I guess I don't have to ask where you got your black eye do I brat. You got it from a little girl." Vegeta   
laughed at the thought of his weak son getting hit by a girl in some slutty outfit and actually be hurt from it.  
"Shut up dad really."  
"Don't tell me to shut up. If I wasn't in a lazy mood right now id come over there and beat you into the ground."  
"Oh yeah I almost forgot, we meet up with some pretty weird girls."  
"Yeah we were getting some pretty weird vibes from her. We think she may be connected to the enemy."  
"Well guys I guess you know what that means then."  
"Right dad we fight."  
"We will start looking tomorrow."  
  
  
(Well that's it for this chapter. Itll get better in the next chapter I hope you liked it.)  
  
  



	3. A fight breaks out

I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z or any of the characters from it. I am not making  
any money off of this story.   
  
  
I wrote this story last summer before i got into watching the japanese version so thats why i used the Amerecian names up until now. I cant find the 1st and second chapter files to change them. sorry.  
  
Late that night near the capsule corperation Minako, Mamoru, Hotaru, and   
Sestuna tried to figure out where they were. They had been wandering around for hours. All   
they knew was that when they were fighting the monster they got sucked into a different   
world and now they were lost.  
  
"Ok so Setsuna you are the guardian of time and space, why dont you just take us   
back to our old dimension?"   
"Its not that easy Minna. First I have to know where we even are. And besides we   
havent even located the other girls yet."  
"Minna we have to defeat the enemy too. Otherwise it will just come back and this   
may happen again."  
"Well I guess you are right Hotaru. Im sorry you guys I just want to get back home."  
"Hey look over there you guys," all the girls directed their attention to Mamoru  
who was pointing to a rather large building, " Isnt that the Capsule Corperation?"  
"Yeah I think it is. Didnt somebody tell us today that if we need information that   
we could just go there?"   
"Yeah come on you guys lets go there and see what we can find out."  
*~~~~~~*  
  
"Damnit!! Why cant Vegeta ever wait for anything. He's so damn impatient. VEGETA!!"  
"What is it Woman? This had better be good." Vegeta walked down to the gravity   
room to see what his wife was going to nag him about this time. "What do you want now?"  
"You used the gravity room again didnt you?"  
"So what if I did?"  
"Vegeta look you totally screwed it up. Now I have to put in a whole new system. Why  
cant you ever just leave things alone Vegeta?"  
"Dont talk to me like that woman. Its not my fault you cant fix things fast. I needed  
to train today."  
"Oh so now I cant fix things fast enough for you huh? Well Vegeta now its going to take   
even longer to fix." Vegeta was about to retort but all of a sudden there was and interuption.  
It was the door bell. "well Vegeta I guess you will just have to wait a little longer wont you."  
And with that Bulma was off to get the door.  
"Oh no you dont. Im not through. COME BACK HERE!! Fine we can yell later." Vegeta walked  
down to his room to go back to bed.  
When Bulma got to the door Trunks had already gotten to it. He had also already let in   
4 strangers.  
".........oh and this is my mother she is head of this buisness. Now you said that you   
were in need of some information?"  
"Yes actutally could you tell us where we are? We seem to be lost. Actually this isnt even   
our dimention. Some how we got caught here and dont know how to get back." When Mamoru said this  
Trunks' eys shot wide open. He knew instantly when he said that they were from another   
dimension that they were connected to the enemy.  
Bulma, not knowing of the earlier encounter, let her generosity kick in. "Well until we can  
figure out a way to get you back home you can stay with us."  
"Really? We would appreciate that very much."  
"Of course you can. And if there is anything that you need just tell me and I will try to  
get it. Oh by the way my name is Bulma."  
Mamoru spoke for the girls. " I am Mamoru and these are my friends Hotaru, Minna, and Sestuna."  
"Well ok then I bet you guys are pretty tired then. You have probably had a pretty long day.   
Now if you will follow me I will show you to your rooms." Mamoru and the girls obeyed and followed  
Bulma to their rooms. Mamoru had his own and the girls shared one.   
When Bulma turned around to go to her room Trunks was standing there. "What is it Trunks."  
"I cant believe you just did that." Bulma looked confused.  
"What? I was just being nice. Whats wrong with that?"  
"They are from another dimension. Earlier today a ran into some of their friends and almost  
fought. But then some weird girl go in the way and we lost their ki. Before this happened though we   
felt a lot of high power but then it disapered. The people you just let stay in our home are the   
enemy."  
Bulma just looked at him and laughed. " What do you mean the enemy? These people? How  
could that hansome young man be the enemy? Give me a break Trunks they are NOT the enemy."  
"You are making a big mistake mother." He turned away and went into his room and Bulma did the   
same. When she got into her room Vegeta was still awake. He had heard everything.  
"You know woman sometimes you can be so stupid it even amazes me."  
"What are you talking about Vegeta?"  
"You just let 4 people from another dimension stay here and the boy tells you they mean trouble.  
Then you just blow him off."  
"You men just over react. These people are nice." She crawled into bed and closed her eyes.  
"Well we will see just who the fool is then wont we?" Bulma didnt hear this for she was   
already asleep. Vegeta turned around and turned off the light and went to sleep.  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
"What are we going to do Haruka? We have no where to sleep. And we cant find the other scouts."  
"Yeah Haruka, Artimas and I were jsut lucky enough to be droped in the same spot as you guys."  
"I dont know you guys but I do know one thing."  
"What?" Makato, Artimas, and Michiru in unison.  
"There is more than one enemy. I can feel it. There was already one encounter today."  
"Its getting late. We need to find a place to sleep. Somewhere where no one can see us.  
And tomarrow we look for the other girls." Artimas was getting very tired. He couldnt stop from yawning  
and always letting his eyes close.  
"You guys I think I found a spot. Its over here in this allie." Haruka led the others to the allie  
which she had just found. It was actually the allie that that Usagi, Chibi-Usa, and Luna had left not  
too long ago. They all quickly fell asleep.  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
The next morning Gohan was getting ready to go to his fathers house when Piccolo arrived  
at his house.   
"Hey Piccolo. So did you hear about last night?"  
"Yes Gohan I did. Krillin told me that all of you guys were going to look for them today.  
I thought that you could use some help."  
"Thanks Piccolo. Im about to take off for my dad's house so we can plan out what we are   
going to do."  
All of a sudden a blast of lighting hit piccolo and he fell to the ground  
"How dare you show up and start a fight. In the name of Jupiter I shall Punish you."   
(I know that was a pretty dumb start line but I didnt know what to write)   
"Im Sailor Uranus and if you start a fight with me you finish it."  
"Im Sailor Neptune and I fight for people who can not defend themselves."  
"Sailor whats? What the hell are you guys talking about?"  
"I suggest you get away from that monster or something bad will happen to you."  
"Gohan...." Piccolo started to get up but he was hurt pretty bad. "These are the enemys.  
They are the girls with the skimpy cloths." Now he was standing and in a fighting stance.  
"Right Piccolo. We fight right now." Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan because he remembered  
what Goten had said the night before.  
"You must also be an enemy. Fine then. Uranus..."  
"Neptune ..."  
"World...."  
"Deep..."  
"Shaking!!"  
"Submerge!!" Uranus' and Neptune's power worked together to make an even greater power. The ball of energy was aimed towards Gohan since he was the stronger fighter. It was blocked but barely. When the Dust around him cleared he was standing there with his arms crossed. He was all bloody and he couldnt belive the power that these girls had. Piccolo was enraged. His best friend was almost beat by a couple of wimpy ass girls.  
"Special beam cannon!!" Piccolo's attack hit Neptune in the leg. She fell to the ground in pain. blood was gushing out of her leg. It was a steady stream of blood.  
"Neptune.....NOOOOOO!!!!" Urnaus ran over to her to see if she was alright. there was no way to stop the blood. There was nothing the put over it.  
"Hey thats not funny green man. If you hurt a sailor then you must pay. Jupiter Thunder zap." (is that right?) Another bolt of lightning hit Piccolo on the head and this time he was thrown onto the ground and was not able to move.   
"What the hell did you do to him? TELL ME?" Gohan powered up to Super Saiyan level two.  
"Well what did you expect? For me to give him a kiss?"  
"Whats going on here?" Came a voice from behind Gohan.   
"Dad it's you."  
"G....G...Goku." Piccolo was os weak that he could barely talk.  
"Yeah we felt you Ki and came as fast as possible. Are these the women Trunks?"  
"No Goku but they are defenetly the enemy. They look just like the others."  
"What what did you do with the other scouts? Tell me or I will be forced to use planet power again."  
"Uranus........help me........please."  
"Neptune hold on we will find a way for you to survive. dont worry."  
"Stupid women."  
"Vegeta you made it." everyone turned their attention to Vegeta.  
"Of course I came Kakkorott. I havnet had a good fight in a while."  
"Hey why are you here?" Goku wanted answers and he wanted them quick.  
Uranus looked up with fire in her eyes. "To kill the enemy." She pointed to Piccolo. "But since all of you seem to be on his side we will take you out too."  
Gohan looked at his injured freind. "What? Piccolo isnt the enemy. YOU ARE!! NOW TAKE THIS!!!" Gohan ran towards Uranus and kicked her in the face. She flew back about 10 feet. the right half of her face was bleeding now.  
"Gohan who beat you up so soon. And who did this to Piccolo?" Goten was starting to think that these women could be more trouoble then he had hoped for.  
"These little girls did it."  
"what I'm not a little girl. Supreme Thunder Crash." The ball of lightning energy came rushing toward Gohan but was easily block due to the fact that he was Super Sayain level two now.  
"Ha. With that weak power?" Vegeta was getting rather put out with the fact that he couldnt fight a more powerful enemy.  
"Well Actually they can pull their powers together to make an even bigger one."  
"That's it im not wasting anymore time." With that Goku Powered up to super saiyan. "Ka...me...ha...me...ha!!!!"  
The blast of energy was aimed right for Jupiter when out of nowhere a rose was thrown. The rose stoped the energy from hitting Sailor Jupiter and was redirected towards Vegeta who was now Super Sayian.  
"What hell? Where did that come from?" Vegeta couldnt dodge the blast and was thrown to the ground. Everyone looked to a nearby tree and saw a man in a tuxedo and and cape. Behind him stood Sailor Saturn, Sailor Venus, and Sailor Pluto.  
"How dare you show up and attack us and then bring us here! We will not go down with out a fight. The Sailor Scouts cannot and will not be defeated easily."  
"Who the hell are you?" trunks asked. He was also a Super Sayain.  
Sailor Jupiter, Uranus, and Neptune looked up to see the other scouts and Tuxedo mask. "Tuxedo Mask its you. You saved us." Those were the last words spoken by Sailor Neptune. She had lost so much blood and could not hold together anymore. She had fainted.  
"And who might you be? If your looking for the ball it's not here." Vegeta was laughing at the rediculus attire of all of his enemys. "I didn't know that circus freaks could fight."  
"I am Tuxedo Mask and I help the Sailor Scouts fight when needed."  
"Oh thet really explains a lot. And who are your other Friends?"  
"We are the Sailor Scouts. We fight for love and Justice."   
"In the name of Saturn...."  
"In the name of Venus...."  
"In the name of Pluto...."   
"WE SHALL PUNISH YOU!!!"  
  
  
(well thats about all the time I have for now. I'll write more later. So what do you think about it so far.I'll try to make the next chapter better)  



	4. Things heat up

I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I do not own any of the characters. I am not making any money off of this story.  
  
In the last Chapter of Friends or Foes Sailor Uranus, Neptune, and Jupiter found themselves battling the monster that had attacked them. Or was it? Sailor Venus, Saturn, Pluto, and Tuxedo mask had just arrived on the sceen of the fight.   
(You are going to have to excuse my writing sometimes. I'm really trying to write this good but its my first time.)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
Everybody stood and stared at each other trying to figure out what was going on. The Z fighters did not know why these women wanted to fight them.  
Vegeta looked disgusted at the people he was fighting. He had fought some pretty strange enemys in his time but never any girls in mini skirts. "Might I ask a question?"  
"Yeah what is it?"   
"What is with those obsurred fighting outfits you have on? Are you trying to fight us or make us look at your bodys? Who would want to look a bunch of little girls anyways?"  
"What do you know about fashion. I mean look at YOUR hair. Do you starch it up like that or use hair pins?" There goes Venus again. She is always a fashion expert.  
"I am prince Vegeta of Saiyans and I will not let you talk to me like that girl." Vegeta jumped up into the air and did his Big Bang Attack towards her. She jumped to ground to dodge it.  
"Oh what's this," Venus lifted up part of her hair, "You burnt some of my hair now will learn the rath of Venus. VENUS CRESENT BEAM SMASH!!!" Instead of aiming right for his body she directed her power to his hair. The orange beam sliced the top of his hair off.  
"Damn you. No one EVER EVER touches MY hair."  
"Well think of it this way, I just saved you the cost of getting a it cut," Venus put her hands together and bowed, "oh mighty Prince Vegeta of the Saiyans."   
"I'll teach you to mock me and touch my hair." Vegeta jumped up into the air and flew towards her with his foot in front of him. He was getting kind of close and Venus started to get worried so she got ready to attack again. He was getting closer and closer.  
"Fine if you want to play dirty then so can I. VENUS LOVE CHAIN!!" A chain like power came out of her hand and wrapped around Vegeta's leg. She pulled him in closer. He was hanging by his leg. By now Trunks and Goten couldnt stop from laughing.  
"AAAHHH what are you doing let me go." Then he noticed that Trunks and Goten were laughing at him. "You better shut up or else when I get a chance......." Vegeta was cut off when Venus started to swing him around. She started to swing faster. When she got as fast as she wanted to go she let go of her power and Vegeta flew off to who knows where.  
"Well that gets rid of him." She looks at the rest of the guys and smiles. "Now who else wants to play?" The guys looked around at each other and all nodded.  
"I'll go next." Gohan had volenteerd. He wanted some pay back for what had happened to Piccolo.   
Venus walked over to Neptune and examined her leg. By now Uranus and Jupiter were already over at her side trying to figure out what to do about it. If she lost too much more blood she could die. Venus lifted her hands to the back of head and started to untie her bow. "Here Uranus. Tie this around the wound until Sailor Moon gets here." She handed Uranus the red ribbon and she tied it around Neptune's leg.  
"Thank you Venus. Hopefully this will stop the bleeding a little bit." Venus smiled and turned around to see that Sailor Pluto and one of the other guys were fighting.  
"Come on Pluto you can do it. I know you can."  
Pluto wasnt fighting with her magic like the others did. Her and Gohan were beating each other up physically. Gohan seemed to be the stronger fighter. He was greatly over powering Pluto.  
"Come on is that all you got little girl? My daughter has a higher Ki than you."  
"HEY" Pluto turned around and noticed that it was Sailor Saturn who had interupted. This gave Gohan a chance to give one final punch to Pluto in the back. She fell down and could not get up.  
"Ha like you can really fight. Sailor twits."  
"You better stop because I CAN beat you. I can beat you all with one attack so you had better watch it."  
"Oh yeah right. Like Gohan is really afraid of a 12 year old in purple." Trunks was really getting tired of these girls thinking that they were much stronger than them.  
"Yeah especially one that carries around a can opener."  
"Fine then you asked for it." Sailor Saturn jumped out of the tree in front of the guys. "Silence...." Eveything went silent. The guys were not so sure that this particular girl was all that weak. "Gla...."  
"Noooooooo. Dont do it Sailor Saturn you will die." Saturn stopped when she heard her best freind. She didnt want to hurt her by killing herself.   
"Ok I wont."   
"Oh no theres more." Goku was getting tired of all these interuptions. He just wanted to get this fight over with.   
In the shawdows stood two figures. One smaller than the other. The smaller one walked out. "These are my freinds. How dare you hurt them. I'm Sailor MiniMoon and I shall Punish you in the name of the future moon."  
Vegeta finally made his way back and just heard MiniMoon's little speech. "Oh how touching. These are your friends and we hurt them." Vegeta got right up in her face. "Well now I'm Going to hurt you." He stuck his hand right above her face and blasted her. She fell to the ground and was hurt pretty badly.   
"Sailor MiniMoon!!! NOOO!!!" All of the scouts shouted.  
The other figure walked out of the shadows. "We are the Sailor Scouts. We stand for love and Justice. I am Sailor Moon. And in the name of the moon I will right wrong and trimph over evil. And that means you!!"  
"So look out because here we come." Sailor Mercury and Sailor Mars jumped out from behind the tree.  
"Mars celestial fire Surround!!" Little triangles of fire hit Goten in the arm. He was not affected by it though. "What that didnt even make a mark."  
"Thats right." He disapeared before Mars's eyes and reapeared behind her. He put his hands together to make one fist and hit her on the back of the head instantly knocking her out. "We arent your average Saiyans." He kicked her side and looked for his next victom.   
Sailor Saturn was tending to MiniMoon to see if she would be ok. When she started to come to all she wanted to do was get back at Vegeta.  
"MiniMoon you should rest."  
"Dont worry Saturn I'll be OK." She got up and walked over to him and tapped him on the back. When he turned around MiniMoon was holding her Pink Heart rod at his face. "Pink Surgar Heart Attack!!" Nothing happend. 'Oh no dont do this to me now.'  
"Oh whats this? Didnt anyone ever tell you not to play unless your toys work?" He lifted his hand to push her away.  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!" This time it work. Little Pink heart magic came out and started hitting him in the face.  
"Owwww. What the.....What the hell are you doing you little pink headed...."  
"Didnt your mother ever tell you to be nice?" Tuxedo Mask knew the temper of Vegeta and ran to MiniMoon's rescue. He grabbed her and ran back to safety. "Oh Tuxedo Mask I knew you would save me."  
He ran back to where Sailor Moon Was standing. "They all seem to be hurt pretty badly."  
"Yes I know. Do you think I should heal them?"  
"Yes I do. We are loosing in the long run. They will just keep wearing us down."  
"Tuxedo Mask look at them. They are all fighting and we dont know what for." Jupiter Staggerd over to them.  
"Sailor Moon.......they claim that they did not attack us yet we clearly know that they did."  
"Well then we will talk this out." She walk out into the middle of the battle field to where everyone was fighting. "Excuess me........EXCUESS ME!!!!!!!!!" This got eveyone's attention. "Lets try and talk this out OK?"   
The Z fighters just looked at her and laughed. Gohan had something to say about this "You have been fighting us all day and NOW you want to talk? As I recall you were the one who started this in the first place."   
"What? That green man came and attacked us first in our dimension."   
"I would never do that."  
"Well its just impossible to talk to a bunch of liars." Sailor Moon decided to heal all of her freinds. She turned around to where they were and took out her healing wand. "Moon Healing Power." A mist of healing magic feel over the scouts and instantly healed them.  
"What? That's cheating?" Goku had a bad feeling about these particular enemys.  
"Hey concidering how dirty your people fight anything is fair. Mercury now!!"  
"Mercury Bubbles.......BLAST!!" A soft mist hung over the battle feild and stopped any of the Z fighters from seeing all of the girls detransform and run off.  
*~~~~~~~*  
  
"Wow that was a close one Usagi."  
"Yeah you said it Luna."  
"You guys, we just stayed at their house last night. I thought that lavender haired boy was uneasy when Mamoru said we were from another dimension."  
"Well Minna, I guess you wont be staying there again."  
"Yeah but how are we going to defeat the enemy? They are too strong."  
"I dont know."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
Back at the battlefeild.  
  
"Hey Where did they go? They just disapered. And I cant feel their ki."  
"Dont be stupid Kakkorott. They have to be here somewhere. They couldnt have just vanished."  
"Dad this is exactly what happened yesterday. We were chasing them and then all of a sudden their ki disappered."  
"This is going to make it even harder to find them."   
"Well lets not just stand here. Lets go back to my mom and see if those strange people from last night have returned."  
"Hey good thinking Trunks." Gohan, Trunks, Goten, Goku, and Vegeta all returned to the Capsule Corperation. When they got their they heard Bulma talking to someone in the living room.  
"Damn I think that woman let them in again. I think its some ass whopin time again." All of the guys walked in the room where their wives were to see another girl in a Sailor Suit. This one was differnt though. She was in Silver.   
"WHO ARE YOU??!!"   
"Vegeta that's no way to speak to a guest," She turned to the girl, "I'm sorry about him. He is just my abnoctious husband that I was telling you about. Dont mind him." Turns back to Vegeta, "Where have you been all day? I was waiting."  
"We we fighting girls just like that one all day. Your GUEST is the enemy. I'm not going to ask again. Who are you?"  
The girl stood up, "I am Sailor Sun (dont ask)"   
"Wow so there is a Sailor Moon and Sailor Sun? Thats cool."   
'Kakkorott it amazes me how every time you open your big mouth prove just how stupid you really are. Boy go get your Senzu beans. We are going to be fighting again."  
"Well not that I wouldnt love the fight but I really must be going. I have managed to learn one of your freind's techniques and shall use it on you. SOLAR FLARE!!!"  
"AAAHHHH I'm blinded."  
"I cant see"  
"NOOOO shes getting away."  
When the guys were able to see again it was to late. "Sailor Sun" was already gone.  
"We are definetly going to need a plan for this one."  
  
  
(Ok thats about it for this chapter. So what did you think? More information will be told in the next part.)  



	5. An imposter?

I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I do not own any of the chracters. I am not making any money off of this story.  
  
  
In the last chapter of Freinds or Foes the Sailor scouts fought the Z team. The Z team also ran into a rather strange scout named Sailor Sun. (like i said dont ask)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next morning.........  
  
  
"Ok so now we are going to have to fight a bunch of lunitic teenagers? I have enough problems with the brats as it is."   
"Well Vegeta I guess you are just going to have to get used to it arent you. You know what? I think I'll go the next time you guys are fighting. I want to see these "lunitic teenagers"."  
"Oh no you dont woman. You are going to stay right here"  
Bulma was happy. She knew that he really did want her to be safe. "Oh Vegeta you want me to be safe and out of harms way?"  
Vegeta looked over at his wife. "No I dont really care about that, but who is going to fix my gravity room if your gone?"  
"WHAT!!! IS THAT ALL YOU THINK ABOUT???!!" Bulma picked the pitcher of ice water that was sitting in the middle of the table. "Alright Vegeta. I wont go, but one thing. You stink and I think you need a bath." With that she got up, walked over to Vegeta and poured the water over him and then walked out of the room. As she was walking out she had one more thing that she wanted to say. She turned around. "Oh and by the way Vegeta, I dont think you should have gotten your hair cut."  
"What the hell is wrong with you??!!! You cant just walk up to me and pour water over my head and think you can get away from me like that." Goku, who was sitting accross from Vegeta, couldnt keep from laughing. "What are you laughing at Kakkorott? I am your prince. I'll teach you to laugh at me."  
"I'm sorry Vegeta but its so funny."  
"Shut up. Woman no one makes fun of my hair and gets away with it." Vegeta ran out of the room to go find Bulma.  
"Hey Trunks who do you think will win? Your mom or dad?"  
"Well Goten, I would have to go with my mom."  
"Yeah me too."  
Goku stopped laughing for a moment and got serious. He knew that he needed to look for the girls. "Ok you guys. We need to start looking before they go destroy something."   
Just then Gohan and Piccolo walked in with a bag. "Hey look what I got. Yajerobi (I dont know how to spell it) dropped it off this morning. It's a fresh bag of Senzu beans."  
"Thats good. I just wish I knew who we were dealing with. Hey I've got and idea. I'll ask King Kai."  
Before Goku could start King Kai just sarted to talk. He heard what Goku had just said. "Hello Goku. I know who they are."  
"Really?"  
Vegeta walked back into the room. "Who are you talking to Kakkorott?"  
"He's talking to King Kai."  
"Oh."  
"They are from a different dimension indeed. They fight for Love and Justice and protect their world. Sailor Moon, their leader, is a princess of a very old moon kingdom called The Silver Millenium." King Kai told them about what happened and how it was attacked and how she and all of the scouts were reborn. "Each Scout, as they call themselves, are princesses of the planet that they represent."  
"Wow so why are they here King Kai?"  
"They were brought here by a monster who looks exaclty like Piccolo. Although he was not Piccolo the girls think that he is the one that attacked him."  
"Wow so that's why they are here. Thanks King Kai."  
"So Kakkorott whats the deal with them?"  
"Well it seems that........" Goku told them the whole story. Even the part about the monster.  
"What he looks like me? Well I guess we dont have to fight the Sailor Scouts anymore. But What about this new enemy."  
"King Kai didnt say. But we still need to search for them so we can clear things up."  
"Well then lets move out."  
"Before we do I have to go get something at my house. Let's all split up. I guess I can search around there while I'm at it. Vegeta do you want to come?"  
"Why would I want to go with you Kakkorott? I hate you."  
"Come on Vegeta."  
Vegeta reluctantly agreed to go.  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
Somewhere in the forest near Goku's house...........  
  
  
"Ami why did we come in the forest again?"  
"Serena are you that braindead? We came to the forest so no one would find us. How many times has Ami told you that?"  
"Shut up Rei I wasn't asking you."  
"Well maybe if you would pay attention for more than two seconds you would remember."  
Serena wasnt paying attention to Rei. She was focusing on something else.  
"Serena are you listening to me. See what I mean. You never pay attention."  
"Look Rei. Look at what she's looking at, it's a house." Rei stopped her yelling to look at what Rini was pointing at.  
"You guys do you think it's ok to go there. Ami can you check you computer to see if there are any high power levels in there."  
"Alright." Ami pulled out her computer and checked for and sign of trouble. "I'm not detecting any power in the house but there is some around us."  
"AMI LOOK OUT BEHIND YOU!!!! IT'S THE GREEN MONSTER!!!!"  
  
Goku and Vegeta were flying very near and heard this. Goku speed up to find out what was going on and Vegeta followed.   
  
Ami barely dodged a hit from this Piccolo imposter. "I think we better transform into scouts."  
Goku and Vegeta had just arrived on the sceen right before the scouts had transformed. Goku was getting ready to attack when he felt Vegeta pullling him back. "Vegeta what are you doing? We need to help them."  
"Kakkorott, I want to watch this."  
Goku looked back down at the girls and back to Vegeta. "They may need our help."  
"If they can last against us they can last against that thing."  
"What those arent the Sailor Scouts."  
"Yes they are didnt you here them? Just watch."  
  
"Mars Star power!"  
"Mecury Star Power!"  
"Jupiter Star Power!"  
"Venus Star power!"  
"Neptune Star Power!"  
"Uranus Star Power!"  
"Pluto Star Power!"  
"Saturn Star Power!"  
"Moon Prism Power!"  
"Moon Cosmic Power!"  
There stood all 10 scouts ready to fight. Darien transformed himself into Tuxedo Mask.  
"Pluto deadly scream!" Pluto's Power hit the imposter in the arm and broke it off. "Wow this could be easier than we thought."   
The monster grew his arm back and lunged for Sailor Mercury. "Howd he do that?" Mecury jumped out of the monsters reach. "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The water was heading towards the monster and all he did was open his mouth and let it spill in. "What was that. It didnt even hurt him."  
"Thats because while I am a Namek I only drink water. Therefore that only helped me. HAHAHAHA!!!!!"  
"Water huh? Well how to you take to fire then? Mars Fireball Ignite." The flame hit the Namek and he fell to the ground. "Sailor Moon your Turn."  
"Right."   
Gohan, Goten, Trunks, and Piccolo arrived. "That thing does look like me."   
"Moon Spiral Heart Attack." Heart Magic came towards the Namek. It hit him and he was defeated. Only instead of dying he turned into some sort of small animal and flew off.  
"I'll get you back for this." That was all it said before it flew off but only when it was in this form it was a girl.  
The Z team took this oppertunity to fly down to the scouts. Sailor Neptune was the first to see them. Then she noticed Piccolo. "Hey didnt we just defeat you?"  
"No you defeated an imposter. Speaking of that thing, that cat looks familer to me. Didnt it look familer to you Goku?"  
"Yeah I've seen it somewhere I just can put my finger on it."  
"Enough. We are here to fight. Come on scouts lets go." Uranus got ready to fight.  
"What you cant fight us. We know why you are here." Getting worried Goten powered up.  
"Shut up. World Shaking!"  
Vegeta had had enough of these girls. He powered up to Super Saiyan level 2 and kicked the blast away. "We are not your enemy anymore. And where the hell is that other scout. What was her name? Sailor Sun."  
"Sailor sun? There is no Sailor Sun."  
"You lie. She was at our house last night. I want to pay her back. Just like I'm going to pay back that orange one for cutting my hair."   
"Sailor Moon do your stuff."  
"We've seen your little moon tricks and they cant defeat us." Vegeta was almost laughing at the pitiful power levels these girls were at.  
"That's what you think. Moon Crisis Power!!"  
  
  
  



	6. An undrestanding is finally reached

Ido not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I do not own any of the characters. I am not making any money off of this story.  
  
In the last chapter of Freinds or Foes, Goku got in contact with King Kai and found out that the Sailor Scouts were not the enemy. The Scouts were attacked in the forest and defeat the fake Piccolo. They still do not beleive that the Z team are their freinds. They were about to fight.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
"Moon Crisis Power!!" Sailor Moon was now in a more powerful state. She was now Super Sailor Moon. "Mercury who is the most powerful fighter of these people."  
"Just a minute Sailor Moon. I'll check my computer."   
"Sailor Moon you cant take them on by yourself."  
"Yes I can MiniMoon. This needs to end. Dont worry, I'll be fine."  
"Hmmph.....You think your little transformation can stop us? You were weak before and you are weak now. Maybe I should blast you like I blasted that little pink haired brat."  
"NO Vegeta. They are not the enemy. Remember."  
"Shut up Kakkorott. If they want to fight then a fight is what they will get."  
"Sailor Moon my computer says that the one named Goku has the highest power level."  
"Than I shall fight Goku. Stand foward." Super Sailor Moon Griped her Spiral Moon Heart Rod. (I think thats what its called)  
"Thats not going to happen. I am not going to fight you. This has to stop now!! We are not your enemy."  
"Shut the Hell up Kakkorott. If you wont fight then I will." Still Super Saiyan level 2, Vegeta ran to Super Sailor Moon and punched her in her Stomach. "You wanna fight little girl? BRING IT ON." Super Sailor Moon fell to the ground and couldnt seem to get up. "HAHAHA. Pitiful. That's what you get." Vegeta started to kick her over and over again in her side.  
"VEGETA NOOOO!!! STOP IT NOW!!!!!"  
"Why should I?"  
"Pink Sugar Heart Attack!!!"  
"Oh not that stupid toy again. I wonder if........"  
Vegeta was cut off by MiniMoon's attack. "I wont let you hurt her. NOW GET AWAY!!"  
"What the Hell??? I'm sick of you. Take this." Vegeta shot Ki blast at MiniMoon Throwing her back to the other scouts. Tuxedo Mask cuaght her.  
Super Sailor Moon was slowly sarting to get up. She was hurt pretty badly. "Hey vegetable man. Look out because here I come. Rainbow Moon Heart Ache!!!!"   
Vegeta didnt see Super Sailor Moon do this because his back was turned. He was just turning around. "AAAHHHHH!!! WHAT THE HELL KIND OF POWER IS THIS?????" Vegeta was thrown to the ground.  
"I am in no mood to play your stupid games. Now I want to fight the strongest and get home." Super Sailor Moon fell to the ground once again. She was too weak to stand. After that beating that Vegeta gave her and then using her power had made her very weak. So weak that she detransformed back into Sailor Moon. "Oh.........."  
"Sailor Moon." The scouts ran up to her and picked her up.  
Vegeta was getting up too. "HAHAHAHA. Now I can defeat all of you."  
Goku powered up to Super Saiyan level 3 and got in front of Vegeta. "You will not touch any of thes people."  
"What is wrong with you Kakkorott? They challenged us."  
"That doesnt matter." Goke turned his head to Gohan, "Gohan give Sailor Moon a Senzu bean."  
Gohan looked up at his dad. He was confused."But dad they still want to fight us."  
"JUST DO IT!!"  
It was rare that Goku ever yelled at Gohan so he did as he was told. 'I sure hope you know what your doing dad' He walked over to Sailor Moon and put his hand into a bag. He pulled out a Senzu bean and held it out to Sailor Uranus. "Here give this to Sailor Moon and she will be instantly healed."  
"How do I know this isnt a trap?"  
"Here I'll eat one to show you." Gohan poped one in his mouth to show Sailor Uranus that it would not harm Sailor Moon. He helled out another bean.  
Sailor Urnaus took it from Gohan's hand, "Thank you." She gave the bean to Sailor Moon.  
When Sailor Moon ate the bean she could feel her power returning to her. "Thank you." She rose to her feet once again.  
"Look at what you did Kakkorott. Now she can use that power of hers again. I hated you before but now I REALLY hate you."  
"AWWW come on Vegeta you know thats not true." Goku powered down.  
Vegeta just powered down and crossed his arms. "yes it is." He mumbled under is breath. "I hate you and your stupid brats."  
Sailor Moon walked over to Goku, "Whats going on here. Just a minute ago we were fighting and now you try to help me.? I'm confused."  
"Thats nothing new for you Sailor Moon. You are always confused." Sailor Mars walked up from behind.  
"Why cant you just keep your big mouth shut Mars? It might be true but............wait a minute stop confusing me............IM NOT ALWAYS COFUSED!!"  
"You see that proves it. You are just a confused klutz."  
"IM NOT A KLUTZ!!!!"  
"I know you arent a klutz....."  
"Thank you"  
"You are a confused klutz."  
"WHAT???!!! Well Im more mature."  
"Get real."  
"Girls girls girls. I know how important it may be for you to have this conversation right now but Im going to answer your question is that alright." Piccolo but in.  
Both Sailor Moon and Mars turned around to see Piccolo standing beside them. "AHHHHH ITS THE ENEMY. ITS COME BACK!!!!!!!!!"  
"NO I am not the enemy. That thing was an imposter. My name is Piccolo. We know who you are and why you are here. We know this guy named King Kai who knows everything. He told us about what happened to you the other day. We also know that you Sailor Moon are the princess of a place called the Silver Millenium."  
"What how did you know that?"  
Vegeta walked over to Sailor Moon and Sailor Mars. "Like he said you confused slut....er...I mean klutz, this guy knows everything."  
"IM NOT A CONFUSED KLUTZ!!! STOP SAYING THAT I AM!!!"  
Goten decided to join the in on the conversation. "No you arent a confused klutz....."  
"No I am not. See Mars someone has good sense." She stuck her tounge at her and Mars did the same.  
"You are a confused klutz with meatballs on the top of your head and you have a brain condition."  
"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!! WILL ALL OF YOU STOP MAKING FUN OF ME???!!!!!"  
Now Goku was confused. "Where are the meatballs. I dont see any. Im hungry."  
"Goku, they are on her hair."   
"Oh thanks Piccolo." Goku studied her hair for a minute. "Well I guess they do look like meatballs. Can I eat theme? I sure am HHHuuuunnnnggggrrryyy."  
"THEY ARE NOT MEATBALLS!!!!! NO YOU CAN NOT EAT THEM!!!"  
  
While this converation was taking place Trunks and Gohan were having an intersting conversation with the other scouts.  
  
"So you are the one who hit me huh?"  
Sailor Mercury blushed. "Well I didnt mean to hit you. You startled me."  
"You hit this guy Mercury? I never thought that you would be the type to do that. I always thought Mars would do something like that."   
Trunks looked over at Venus. "Hey you better watch your back when my dad is around since you were the one who cut his hair. He really hates it when his hair gets messed up."  
"Thanks I'll remember that."  
"Hey you with the pink hair."  
"Yes?"  
"Is Sailor Moon really your sister?"  
"Well not exactly."  
"Oh, does she really have a condition?"  
MiniMoon got an evil smile on her face. "Yes"  
  
Back to The other Conversation.  
  
"So Sailor Moon, do you believe us that we are not your enemy?"  
"Well I guess I have to. Now about this Sailor Sun."  
"Yes we need to talk. Thats my house over there. You must be starving," Sailor Moon's eyes widened, "I'm sure my wife wouldnt mind cooking up some food for us. Why dont we talk over a nice meal?"  
"You better tell her to make enough to feed 10 armys because Sailor Moon here eats like shes pregnant with quints."  
"MARS STOP MAKING FUN OF ME!!!!!!!!" Mars just smiled.  
"Ok you guys, lets go to my house. We can eat and discuss what we are going to do about the enemy."  
"Alright Goku." Trunks turned to the scouts "If you will just follow me ladies the house is this way."  
All of the scouts detransformed back to normal and followed the guys to Goku's house.  
  
  
  
(Well I would write more but I have to go. Sorry I'll try to make the next part more intersting.)  
  



	7. The reall enemy shows its self

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. I do not own any of the characters. I am not making any money off of this story.  
  
In the last chapter of Friends or Foes, Super Sailor Moon and Vegeta fought. It was a draw. Everyone was about to go on to Goku's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goku led eveyone to his house. "Chi-Chi I'm back."  
  
Chi-Chi walked out of the kitchen expecting to only see Goku. She didnt really mind the fact that he brought Goten, Gohan, Vegeta, Trunks, and Piccolo. Then she saw the girls. "Ummm Goku? Who are your friends there?"  
  
"Oh Chi-Chi these are the Sailor Scouts."  
  
"What?? I cant beleive you Goku. Have you gone crazy?? Why are you bringing them in MY house. I hope you are not expecting to fight."  
  
"Chi-Chi calm down. We arent fighting anymore. There is another enemy. We just needed a lunch break."  
  
"Yeah a big lunch break."   
  
Rei hit Usagi in the back of her head. "Is that all you think about meatball head? You are a guest now start acting like that."  
  
"Why dont you just mind your own buisness Rei?"  
  
"Please girls, dont start this again."   
  
"Sorry Goku."  
  
"Anyways, let me introduce you to my wife.Chi-Chi this is Mamoru, Usagi, Rei, Ami, Minako, Makato, chibi-Usa, Haruka, Michiru, Sestuna, and Hotaru."  
  
"Nice to meet all of you. Now about that lunch. I'll have it ready in a few minutes." Everyone followed Chi-Chi into the kitchen and sat down at the table.....except for Vegeta.  
  
"Come on Vegeta. Sit down. You can sit by me." Goku patted the chair that was next to him.  
  
"Damnit Kakkorott. I hate you. I dont want to sit by you." Since it was the only chair that was open he sat in it anyways. He knew that if he didnt sit at the table that bitchy woman wouldnt serve him.  
  
"Now girls," Goku started, "We can get you back to your dimension if you want. You dont have to fight anymore if you just want to get home."  
  
Amara spoke for everyone. "No, that thing attacked us. We will stay until the fight is over."  
  
"I agree. If any one doesnt think that they can handle this then they should just stay home." Michiru added.   
  
Everyone looked at Usagi. "What why are you all looking at me?"  
  
"You are so hopeless. I'm so embarressed."  
  
"Shut up for once Rei. Anyways you said you could get us back to our own dimension, how can you do that?"  
  
"Well in this dimension we have these things called Dragon Balls. If we get all 7 together we can make a wish."  
  
"Cool. So I guess we will stay until this thing is over."  
  
"Great, now all we have to do is find out who the real enemy is."  
  
"Ok you guys lunch is sereved."   
  
Usagi started eating like she normally did and so did all of the Saiyans. Rei noticed a similarity between her eating and Goku's eating. "Wow look you guys, I think we have finally found someone who can eat faster than Serena."  
  
"Hey your right. look guys." Rini pointed at Goku. Usagi didnt seem to notice she was to buisy eating so was Goku.  
  
Just then there was a knock at the door. Chi-Chi went to answer it. "Oh hello Yamcha . You are just in time for lunch."  
  
"Wow perfect timing." Yamcha walked to where the others were eating and sat down.  
  
"So Yamcha, what brings you here?"  
  
"Well actually is was wondering if you had seen Puar."  
  
Usagi stopped eating and was once again confused. "Puar? Whats a Puar?"  
  
Goku answered. "Puar is not a thing. She is a shape changing cat who can fly."  
  
This puzzled Ami. 'A shape changing cat huh? I wonder if....'  
  
  
*~~~~~~*  
  
Somewhere in a deeper part of the woods.  
  
  
"So how was the attack? Were you victorious?"  
  
"No I was not sir. I am sorry. There was an even more powerful girl this time."  
  
"I want the Sailor Scouts and the Saiyans dead!!!! And that stupid Namek. Did they see you in your other form?"  
  
"Im not sure."  
  
"Well make sure that they dont. Do they suspect anything yet?"  
  
"I dont think so sir."  
  
"Well I want you to pay a visit to the more powerful Saiyan. DO YOU UNDERSTAND???? AND MAKE SURE YOU WIN!!!!"  
  
"Yes sir I will. Shall I go as Sailor Sun??"  
  
"Yes."  
  
*~~~~~~~~*  
  
  
Back at Goku's house.  
  
  
"So thats who you guys are. Well Id love to stay but I have to find Puar."  
  
"Bye Yamcha." Goku turned his attention back to the girls. "Now who is this Sailor Sun??? Do you know??"  
  
"No we do not who she is. She may be the enemy inmpersinating the her like they did with Piccolo."   
  
"Wow Usagi your brain is working right now."  
  
Trunks had to take this oppertunity. "Speaking of brains, hows that brain condition of yours?" He started laughing.  
  
"THERE IS NO BRAIN CONDITOIN!!!!! AND YES MY BRAIN IS ALWAYS WORKING REI!!!!!"  
  
Gohan sighedd. "You guys please stop fighting. I think we should search around for that thing that flew off. Dont you dad?"  
  
All of the sudden the door was blasted in. Standing there was the Silver Sailor Scout. "My name is Sailor Sun and I fight for evil. Now lets fight."  
  
"Oh my god. Whare the hell did that thing come from. I think we should transform scouts. Venus star Power."  
  
All of the other scouts transformed too. (I dont want to write them all out again.)  
  
"You think that you guys can really beat me. You are all pathetic. I am the Sailor Scout of Evil. Evil always wins." 'now lets think of a good attack hmmmmm.....'  
  
While she was trying to think of a good attack Jupiter decided to attack. "Im not waiting for you. SPARKLING WIDE CRUSHER!!!!"  
  
"HA ive got one Super Sun splash!!!!" (I know its stupid) This attack is kind of like Mercurys Shine Aqua Illison but its like lava instead. The lava like attack melted Jupiter's attack and hit her. She had burns all over her body and was smoking.  
  
"Jupiter are you ok? I know what will work on you!!! SHINE AQUA ILLUSION!!"   
  
Sailor Sun did her stupid attack again and evaporated the water. "Thats what you get you stupid Sailor Scouts." Mercury was hurt pretty badly too.  
  
"Gohan give them a Senzu bean."  
  
"Alright dad." He threw them the bean but it never mad it to them. Sailor Sun caught it in her hand.  
  
"I'm not letting them heal. HAHAHAHA" She walked up to MiniMoon who was now at Mercury's side. She put her hand on her shoulder.  
  
"AAAHHHHHHHH!!! What are you doing to me." It seems that anything that Sailor Sun starts to burn. She was burning MiniMoon.  
  
Goku had had enough of this. He turned into Super Saiyan level 3 and kicked the crap out of Sailor Sun. So he he thought.   
  
"Oh whats this?? Do you think you are hurting me? You are just going to get yourself hurt you know." She grabbed his arm and started to burn him too.  
  
All of the others turned to their highest level of Super Sayian too. "Im getting sick of you bitch. I want to kill Kakkorott. But it seems to kill him I have to kill you first. I can deal with that. FINAL FLASH!!!"  
  
"Do you seriosly think that you can hurt me?" Sailor Sun dodged out of the way.  
  
"Come back here. I want to kill you."  
  
Sailor Sun came from behind and grabbed Vegeta. She started to melt his skin. When she let go of him he fell to the ground. While she was doing this, Gohan had seceretly snuck everyone who was injured a Senzu bean.  
  
"You guys we have to do something."   
  
"I know what we can do Sailor Moon."  
  
The scouts knew exactly what Mercury had met.  
  
All of the inner Scouts got together. All of the guys including Saior Sun had watched this. "OOOHHHH Im scared. NOT!! Nothing you have can hurt me."  
  
"Thats what you think!! MOON COSMIC POWER!!'  
  
"VENUS STAR POWER!!"  
  
"MECURY STAR POWER!!"  
  
"MARS STAR POWER!!"  
  
"JUPITER STAR POWER!!"  
  
"SAILOR PLANET.....ATTACK!!" The ginat ball of enegy came rushing towards Sailor Sun. She tried desperetly to dodge it. It was just to powerful for her though.  
  
"What was that?? NO this cant be happening. I cant be defeated again." When the smoke cleared Sailor Sun was no longer there instead it was that same small animal that had been seen earlier.  
  
"Oh my God look Goku it's........"  
  
(Well thats it for now. Ill try to post the next part soon. Bye for now)  
  



	8. Things are looking grim

I do not own Dragon Ball Z or Sailor Moon. I do not own any of the characters. I am not making any money off of this story.   
  
  
On the last chapter of Friends or Foes, The Sailor Scouts decided to stay and help the Z fighters defeat the unknown enemy. While they were discussing things Sailor Sun appeared and gave the warriors a hard time. She was defeated by the Sailor Planet attack. "OK on with the story."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The attack hit Sailor Sun and threw her to the ground. When the smoke cleared, the small animal from the last battle was on the ground unable to move.  
  
Piccolo couldnt beleive what he had seen. "Oh my god Goku it's.............Puar??????"  
  
"What?? Puar?? I though she was on our side??"  
  
Sailor Mercury walked up to the cat and pulled out her computer. "I'm picking up some very strong negetive vibes from this cat. What is this?" Mercury noticed a black and gold collar around the cat's neck.   
  
"What is it Mercury?"  
  
"I'm detecting an even greater force from this collar."  
  
"Hey dad," Goten examined the cat. "Since when does Puar have a collar?"  
  
"She doesnt." Goku was going to remove the collar but when he put his hand on it an electrical blast sereged through his body. "Whatever that thing is, someone doesnt want us to get control of Puar again."  
  
Vegeta started to get up again. "Why dont you stop worrying about that stupid cat and give me one of those beans." Gohan gave him one. "Well I think we should kill it. If we do now then she cant attack us again." Vegeta put his hand out and started to gather up enegy.  
  
"No Vegeta. We cant kill her!!" Goku pushed vegeta out of the way.  
  
"Get out of my way Kakkorott."  
  
All of a sudden there was a flash of bright light. When the light cleared a man dressed in Black and Gold stood before them. "I'm affraid I cant let you harm her." He lifted his hand an Puar flew up from the ground and into his hand.   
  
"Who are you? What do you want with us??? I demand that you tell me. I am Vegeta, Prince of all Saiyans."  
  
"I know who you are. Yes I know who you all are."  
  
"What how did you know that?"  
  
"Why dont I tell you about myself. I am known as Taragon. I have escaped from the deepest parts of hell. I know who all of you are. From Prince Vegeta to the whiny Sailor Moon."  
  
"Hey."  
  
"I know of you all because evey single one of your enemys that you have all defeated have told me so much of you all. I know every one of your attacks. I know about the Super Saiyan talents that you have from Cell and Freiza. I know of your little Super Sailor Moon attacks and your pitiful Sailor Plant attacks from Mistress Nine and the Negaforce. They may have worked on my assistant here but they will not work on me." Taragon pointed to the Sailor Scouts, "All of you, You were not brought here by mistake. No you were brought here for a reason. I was hoping that I wouldnt have to fight you. I was hoping that you would kill each other off but it seems that Puar has failed me. No matter. I shall finish the job." Taragon started to absorb Puar through his hand. "HAHAHA....."  
  
"What did you do to Puar?"  
  
"Dont worry Goku, we are one now. What ever powers that Puar Possesses I now possess. That means I can shapeshift now."  
  
Sailor Moon was confused again just like she always is. "Wait a minute. Why do you want us to kill ourselves?"  
  
"Well, I want to take over the universes and you people are the only ones who stand in my way. And I am seeking revenge for those you have defeated."  
  
"Fine then. Scouts, get ready to fight."  
  
"Right."  
  
"Be carful you guys he could be tricky."  
  
"I'll keep that in mind Goku."  
  
"Come on you guys lets go for it."  
  
"HAHAHA although I would like to fight you in my normal form, I find that the form of Sailor Sun is much more powerful." Taragon Shapeshifted himself in to Sailor Sun. The clothes were differnt. Instead of white and Silver, the colors were Black and Gold. Her hair was Gold too. "You will never defeat me!!!! With my power and Sailor Sun's power combined we create and unstoppible team."  
  
Goku got an idea. "Goten, tell the others to keep Taragon away from me. I am going to try to form a big enough spirit bomb to take this guy out."  
  
"Right dad." Goten told everyone else about Goku's plan.  
  
"Wow am I glad."  
  
"Why is that Sailor Moon?"  
  
"Because there was a chance that I would have to use my biggest weapon."  
  
"And what would that be?" Vegeta walked up behind them. He was interested.  
  
"If I have to use it you will see."  
  
"Damn you!!!"  
  
"Enough talking I want to enjoy destroying you. Now who is going to be first."  
  
Goku Powered up to Super Saiyan level 3, Vegeta powered up to level 2, Gohan powered up to level 2, and Piccolo just powered up. Goten and Trunks fused together to make a Super Saiyan level 3 Gotenks.  
  
"What you cant do that. I knew nothing of that. You are cheating."  
  
Gotenks just smiled. "All is fair in this game." He jumped for Taragon/Sailor Sun and kicked him in the face. Gotenks totally forgot about Sailor Sun's ability to melt anything that she touched. "AHHHHHH!!!!! NOOOOOO!!!! YOU CANT DO THIS!!!!!"  
  
"Like you said "All is fair in this game."  
  
Gotenks fell to the ground. "Damn you brats. I cant beleive you forgot."  
  
Taragon/Sailor Sun grabed Gotenks up by his foot. "HAHAHA and now I shall melt your foot off."  
  
"Moon Tiara Magic!!!"  
  
"Shine Aqua Illusion!!"  
  
"Jupiter Thunder Crash Zap!!"  
  
The Sailor Scouts combined their power to make a bigger one. A flying disc came rushing towards Taragon/Sailor Sun and slashed its arm right off. Gotenks once again fell to the ground only this time more hurt.  
  
"Good work scouts you made a hit. Now its my turn. Special Beam Cannon!!" Taragon/Sailor Sun was not paying attention to Piccolo. He was too occupied with worrying about his hand that was cut off. The beam hit Taragon/SailorSun in the leg. He fell to the ground.  
  
"AHHHHH!!!"  
  
"Good you guys. I'm almost done collecting enough energy. It wont be too much longer."  
  
"Hurry up Kakkorott."  
  
"Yes do hurry Goku. I'm afraid they cant keep me down for long. You see as a shape changer I can regrow my lims." (I dont know if this is true but in my story he can)  
  
"Oh my god. Dad you have to hurry."  
  
Vegeta Flew up into the air. "Final Flash!!"  
  
Taragon/sailor Sun just dodged this. "Is that all yove got??? Ive also learned your freind Krillin's special technique. Distructo Disc!!!" On his hand Taragon/Sailor Sun started to form a disc like energy on his hand. He let it go and it flew towards Gohan.   
  
Luckley Gohan was able to jump out of the way just in time. "Is that all you have??"  
  
"No actaully Its not. But it seems that I need more power."  
  
"Oh no you wont. I wont let you take anyone else. Moon Crisis Power!!"  
  
"Well you think that will really stop me? Go ahead and try it little girl."  
  
"Rainbow Moon Heart Ache."  
  
Taragon/Sailor Sun just stood there thinking that he would not be harmed by the blast. When it hit him he was thrown back.   
  
"Well it seems that I have underestimated you Super Sailor Moon." Taragon went back to his normal form. "You win. I give up."  
  
"Really"  
  
"Yes I do."  
  
"Dont believe him Sailor Moon.....Its a trap. Uranus World Shaking!!!!"  
  
"AHHHHHHH!!!!! NOOOOOOO"  
  
"Taragon." Super Sailor Moon ran for him.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with that girl. I thought she was supposed to be the leader. She acts dumber than Kakkorott."  
  
"Dont do it Sailor Moon!!! Dont go over their."  
  
Sailor Moon turned around. "I'll be fine Pluto." Super Sailor Moon continued to walk over to Taragon. She kneeled beside him to see if he was ok.  
  
"I was just trying to be good. I said I gave up."  
  
"I know I believe you."  
  
"Thats good." Taragon put his hand on Super Sailor Moon's face. "Its stupid people like you that make my job easier." He started to absorb Super Sailor Moon just like he did to Puar." He stood up once again. "Thats all I needed. A nice bust of enegy." Taragon turned back into Sailor Sun. Only this time Sailor Sun was super. "Now nothing can beat me. HAHAHAHA!!!!"  
  
"Sailor Moon NOOOOO!!!"  
  
Sailor MiniMoon could not beleive it. "I will not let you take her away. PINK SUGAR HEART ATTACK!!!!"   
  
Taragon/Super Sailor Sun just put his/her hands out and use them as a sheild. The little pink hearts hit his hands and went straight back and hit MiniMoon. "Did you actually think that you could defeat me with that pitiful power of yours?"  
Taragon/Super Sailor Sun pulled out his/her little moon rod. It had changed a great deal. It was now Black and Gold (As always) And instead of a moon on it there was a sun. "Now I will defeat you once and for all. HAHAHAHAHA. Black Sun Shining!!!" (I know that doenst make any sense.) A ray of light came from the top of the "sun rod". It was heading straight for everyone. The power was so great that even though everyone was spread out it still had eveyone in its path. "HAHAHAHA its finally the end of the Sailor Scouts and the Saiyans."  
  
(Ok thats it for this part. find out what happens next when I post it.) 


	9. The end with a twist

I do not own Sailor Moon or Dragon Ball Z. I do not own any of the characters. I am not making any money off of this story.  
  
On the last chapter of Frieds of Foes, The real enemy showed himself to everyone. He revealed what his plans and motives were. The scouts and Z fighters were distracting Taragon/Sailor Sun from Goku who was gaining enegy to make a spirit bomb. Taragon/Sailor Sun tricked Super Sailor Moon and absorbed her gaining more power.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The blast was heading right for everyone. With Taragon/Super Sailor Sun's new power there was not much anyone could do. Gotenks was already injured pretty badly. And knowing Sailor Sun's power they would be burned so it was no use to block. Everyone was in the path of Taragon/Super Sailor Sun's and he/she knew it. Everything was going to plan.   
  
"Oh no!!!! Thanks to that whiny girl we are all going to be destroyed." Vegeta wished he hadnt trusted the Sailor Scouts. "If we do live through this im gonna kill all of you!!!!"  
  
"Without Super Sailor Moon we cant destroy him."  
  
"Thats not true Uranus." Everyone looked at Saturn. "I can destoy him. I have the power."  
  
"No you cant do that Sailor Saturn. I wont let you. You will be killed."  
  
"But MiniMoon we have to do something. If we cant do anything else, then I will use my power."  
  
"Alright but......" MiniMoon was interupted by Taragon/Super Sailor Sun's attack. The light rushed through everyone burning them. It threw everyone to the ground in pain. Their skin was all chared from the intense heat.  
  
"HAHAHA with my new power I will rule not one but all Univereses. No one can stop me." Taragon transformed into his old self. He looked around. "Wait a minute. Where is the one named Goku? This cant be. He was there when I attacked." He looked all around and goku was nowhere to be found.   
  
"When I get my hands on that peice of shit Im going to send him straight to hell." Vegeta was trying to get enough strength up to stand. It wasnt working. His body was all burned from the blast. His arms got the worst of it because he blocked his face. Blood was dripping from almost evey inch of his body. The most he could do was sit up.  
  
"Sailor Saturn I think that its time you used your power." Surprisingly it was MiniMoon who said this. It took all of her strength just to say this. She couldnt move at all. She hated the thought of loosing her best friend but she couldnt be selfish anymore. The future depended on it.  
  
"Are you sure? I mean........."  
  
"Yes Im sure."  
  
Since Neptune and Uranus had shelterd Saturn so she would be able to use her power. "Ok Chibi-Usa. I will." Sailor Saturn stood up trying not to hurt Uranus and Neptune. "Silence GLAI......"  
  
All of a sudden there was a bright light coming from Taragon who was still looking for Goku.  
  
Vegeta felt this high power. He couldnt beleive it. "What is that? Where did it come from. He couldnt have increased his power that much. Quick boy, give me one of those beans."  
  
Gohan looked for his bag and found it around his feet. He reached down to it with all of his strength. He brought it up so he could get everyone a bean but there was nothing in it. "Im sorry Vegeta but that sun power totally dissolved the Senzu beans."  
  
Vegeta punched the ground. " Damnit!!"  
  
"Whats happening to me??? You cant be overpowering from within!!! You cant!!!!" The light was getting brighter. All of a sudden a ghost like form started to emerge from Taragon.   
  
"Who is that? That isnt Puar of Sailor Moon? And what is that thing that she is holding?" Piccolo also felt the enormous power coming from Taragon.  
  
"PRINCESS SERENITY!!" All of the scouts couldnt belive it. Somehow Sailor Moon had gotten control of herself inside of Taragon.  
  
"Whats happening??? This cant be. You cant leave." The transparent Serenity stepped to the side of Taragon. She was using the crystal to make him weak enough so she could escape with Puar. As soon as Serenity was clear of Taragon's body she became whole. "Who are you??"  
  
"I am Princess Serenity of the Siver Millenium. I will not let you hurt anymore of my friends." She turned to everyone. They were all on the ground. They were badly burned and loosing a lot of blood. She raised here hands and the crystal shined brighter. Everyone had begun to heal.  
  
"Hey Princess, is that the weapon you didnt want to use. You should have just used it in the first place."  
  
Before Serenity could finish healing everyone she fell to the ground. She was too weak to do anything else. escaping from Taragon's hold took almost everything she had. "I didnt want to use the silver Crystal because every time I do I am at risk of Dying."  
  
"It looks like I am the last hope. I guess I will have to use my power after all. I will miss you Chibi-Usa. But it wont be for long. Ill be back."  
  
"Good bye Hotaru."  
  
"I wont let you use any of your power little girl. I will defeat you. Dont think I wont. She didnt weaken me that much."  
  
"Thats was you think Taragon. You cant stop us both." The voice came from behind Taragon in a tree.  
  
Taragon turned around to see a Super Saiyan Goku. He looked like he was holding something. "Where did you come from?"  
  
"I have been in hiding. gathering up enough energy to destroy you and send you back to where you came from. Sailor Saturn. You do not need to use your power. I can handle this."  
  
"Bring it on Goku. You can never defeat me."  
  
Goku had nothing in his hands. He brought his hands down kind of like he was trowing something.  
  
"Is that all youve got? Nothing happend." All of a sudden the ground started to rumble beneath his feet. "So now you are trying to kill me with earthquakes?"  
  
"Not quite. Why dont you look up."  
  
Taragon did and saw the biggest ball of energy coming towards him. It was so big that he couldnt dodge it. "NOOO I CANT BE DEFEATED!!!!!!" The Sprit Bomb came rushing down towards him. When it hit Taragon he exploded. You could see all of his body parts fly away.  
  
"Well thats the end of him." Goku ran back to his house to get his supply of Senzu beans. When he got to the house Chi Chi was no where to be found. "Chi Chi wear are you." He ran up to the bedroom.  
  
"Goku is that you?"  
  
"Chi Chi where are you?" Gkou saw Chi Chi's feet under the bed. He bent down and saw her cowering there. "Chi Chi its ok you can come out now. Taragon has been destroyed." Goku found his bag of Senzu beans and raced back to where everyone else was.  
  
He gave everyone a Senzu Bean. When he got to Sailor Moon he noticed that she was the weakest. "That power must have really wipped you out. That power you have is remarkable." He handed her a bean. "Ok you guys now we have to look for the dragon balls so we can send these girls back home."  
  
"Goku, I just want to thank you." Mamoru walked up to Goku. "After all we put you through you still came through for us."   
  
"Well it wasnt your fault. We were tricked."  
  
"Well Kakkorott, I guess I'll be beating Sailor Moon's ass now."  
  
"What?"  
  
"We were nearly killed because of her. Lets fight girl."  
  
"What? Im not fighting you again."  
  
"Vegeta come on. Just let them go."  
  
"NOOO!!! We are fighting."  
  
Usagi looked at the other girls. After all they had just been through he still wanted to fight. "Well if its a fight you want, then its a fight you get." All of the girls transformed into the Sailor Scouts once again.  
  
"Just a minute, I changed my mind. I dont want to fight all of you, I just want to fight you." Vegeta was pointing to Sailor Moon. "Anything goes."  
  
"Anything huh? I guess I can handle that."  
  
Vegteta got into his fighting stance and Sailor Moon did the same.   
  
"All right girl, prepare to die!!!!!!" Vegeta powered up to his fullest. This time he knew what he was up against. He lunged right for Sailor Moon without giving her time to react to his powerup. His footr hit her in the head and threw her to the ground. She wasnt breathing. Blood was spilling out of a big gash that his foot had made in her head. HAHAHA.....I guess your not that tough after all."  
  
Goku had to stop this fast. If Vegeta got his way she would be dead. "Vegeta thats enough."  
  
"No its not Kakkorott. This girl needs to pay." He kicked her in the head again.  
  
"Sailor MiniMoon, whats happening??!!" Eveyone had turned their attention to MiniMoon. She was fading away.  
  
"What the hell is wrong with that girl?"  
  
"You idiot, if you kill Sailor Moon then odviously she wont be alive in the future to have a daughter."  
  
"WHAT??? She is from the future??" DAMNIT VEGETA LOOK AT WHAT YOU DID NOW!!!"  
  
"Well Kakkorott, Id love to stay but I have to go.  
  
"HELP ME PLUTO!!!! HEL........." MiniMoon faded away.   
  
"NOOOOOOO!!!!!!" The Sailor Scouts were in fury. They didnt care if they themselves died. Vegeta had just killed both of the Moon Princesses.  
  
Saturn couldnt help crying. Her best friend had just been killed. "We need to kill Vegeta."  
  
"Dont worry, they will be brought back to life. Dont forget about the Dragon Balls."  
  
"Goku, didnt you say that you can only make one wish a year? That would mean that we have to wait another year before we could go home."  
  
"No it doesnt, I can find out which dimension we are in and take us back to our own."   
  
Mercury was examining the remains of Taragon's body and found a remote control of some sort. She picked it up and pressed the button on it. A bright light filled the forest and the same dimensionl tear that appeared before them a week ago was now before them again. "Pluto, we could just use this couldnt we."  
  
Everyone walked up to the tear and looked in. On the other side they could see Rei's temple. "Is that where you came from?"   
  
"Yes Piccolo, that is my grandfather's temple."  
  
"Well I guess all thats left is to find the dragon balls and bring back your princess. Lets see I have 2 at my house for safe keeping. so I guess we will need Bulma's dragon ball radar to find the rest. Why dont you guys just leave it up to me. Ill find them." Goku disapperd and reapperd before them in 5 minutes. "Thats one good thing about super speed." Goku got the other 2 dragon balls from his house and put them all together.  
  
When the Dragon appered in the sky Goku wished that Usagi would be brought back to life. Usagi reappered before them and so had Chibi-Usa. "What? Where are we? last thing I know is that some guy named King Yama was talking to me and then poof I'm here. What happened?"  
  
"USAGI!!!" All of the girls and Mamoru ran up to her and Chibi-Usa and hugged them.  
  
"What happend did I die?"  
  
"Yes you did. And then I disappered."  
  
"Yeah and I found another way home instead of the dragon balls so we could use them to bring you back to life. Goku went and got the dragon balls and here you are."  
  
Usagi turned to Goku and hugged him. "Thank you for saving me and the future."  
  
"You are welcome, you guys better get going before the tear closes."  
  
The girls agreed. They all stepped throught the tear and were brought back into their own dimension. "Man does it feel good to be home."  
  
Rei looked over at Usagi "Usagi, for once I agree."  
  
  
  
  
(Well thats it. so what did you think? Please review)  



End file.
